Maura's Eyes
by Bergslaw
Summary: A series of moments over the next three years in the lives of Jane and Maura. Hope you enjoy.


**FLASH**

_Remember the first day when I saw your face_  
_Remember the first day when you smiled at me_  
_You stepped to me and then you said to me_  
_I was the woman you dreamed about_

Jane couldn't say it. She couldn't. She felt it. She knew she felt it. But she was so uncertain. So unsure. And Jane didn't like uncertainty. And she couldn't say it unless she meant it. "What does Maura want?" Jane asked softly knowing she had just broken the heart of the one person she loved more than life itself. She had to make this right. She needed to make sure Maura understood. Jane paused looking up at the blue sky in the park, "Maura wants what every woman wants…" Resolve set, Jane stood making her way back to the station. Time to give Maura want she wanted, even if Maura wasn't entirely sure of what that was.

**FLASH**

_Remember the first day when you called my house_  
_Remember the first day when you took me out_  
_we had butterflies although we tried to hide_  
_and we both had a beautiful night_

_The way we held each other's hand,_  
_the way we talked, the way we laughed_  
_it felt so good to find true love_  
_I knew right then and there you were the one  
_

"For an animated film this is quite adult situated," Maura suggested as Jane laughed at something Puss said from Puss In Boots.

Jane shifted so Maura could place her feet up on the couch. "Give me them."

"Give you what?"

"Your feet. I know they hurt."

Maura smiled. "You carry two people around all day," she winked.

"Up," Jane patted her lap.

"Are you sure?"

"Give them."

Maura did as she was told. She couldn't help but moan softly when she felt Jane's strong safe hands work their magic. Jane stopped and looked at Maura who had eyes closed.

"Sorry," Maura blushed.

"Don't be sorry," Jane said rubbing her feet again. She was flushed too. A sinful and amusing thought entered her head. Jane bit her bottom lip. 'Oh oh.'

**FLASH**

_I know that she loves me cause told me so_  
_I know that she loves me cause her feelings show_  
_When she stares at me you see she cares for me_  
_You see how she is so deep in love_  
_I know that she loves me cause its obvious_  
_I know that she loves me cause its me she trust_  
_and she's missing me if she's not kissing me_  
_and when she looks at me her brown eyes tell it so_

Jane laughed at the water soaked Maura from the balloon filled with water she and Jacob (well since Jacob was barely walking Jane would have to accept most of the blame for the idea…)

"You!"

"Jacob made me!" Jane pointed to the baby who had was clapping and pointing at Maura.

"Made you? What did he do? A baby matrix move on you?"

"Hey…he may be small but he has a quick reflexes," Jane held her hands up in defense. "I tried to talk him out of it. He's stubborn. Like his mom," Jane screamed and started running as Maura chased her.

"Come here!"

"No way! You're soaked!"

"Yeah I'm not going to be the only one," Maura tackled Jane as the women laughed.

"Oh…" Jane pouted.

"Now…we can enjoy being wet together." Jane lifted an eye and smirked.

"What about Jacob. It was his idea. How come he gets to stay dry?" Jane laughed.

"It's been an hour since his diaper change. I'm sure he's not dry anymore," Maura smiled down at Jane who now had wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"Teach you to mess with…me…" Maura slowly paused between each word just slowly getting lost in Jane's eyes.

"I'm…shaking…" Jane suddenly licked her lips. "Maur…"

"Yes…"

Jane just slowly brought her lips up to Maura's own, deepening the kiss when she heard the soft moan.

**FLASH**

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed_  
_Remember the first day we had an argument_  
_we apologized and then we compromised_  
_and we've haven't argued since_

"So…you think just because he's a guy I'm going to swoon or something?" Jane asked dropping her bag.

"No. I didn't say that…Just forget it."

"No. Maura…we need to discuss this," Jane shook her head.

"I just…"

"Don't you trust me?" Jane asked confused and really hurt.

"With my life."

"You love me?"

"With…my everything."

"Why on earth would you think I would do anything to jeopardize that?" Jane asked softly.

"I…I'm sorry," Maura shook her head and approached Jane slowly. "You're right. I…I'm not normally jealous. I just…I don't have an excuse."

"You're jealous?" Jane picked her head up and smiled.

Maura smiled. "Very."

"What did you want to do?" Jane asked lowering her voice and moving closer to Maura.

"This…" Maura gently pushed Jane up against the wall. "Make sure he and everyone else knew you're with me…"

"I like jealous Maura," Jane moaned between kisses. Putting the baseball game on hold for a moment Jane looked at Maura. "I love you Maura. Just you."

"I know," Maura nodded. "I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Well good news. You can make it up to me right now," Jane began to unbutton Maura's shirt.

**FLASH**

_Remember the first day we stopped playing games_  
_Remember the first day you fell in love with me_  
_it felt so good for you to say those words_  
_cause I felt the same way too_

Covered in nothing more than a sheet, Maura looked down at Jane.

"You have the most intense eyes," Jane whispered. "Look at me Maura…I want to see you when you…" Maura was moving slowly feeling her excitement grow.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you Maura."

**FLASH**

_The way we held each other's hands,_  
_the way we talked, the way we laughed_  
_it felt so good to fall in love_  
_and I knew right there and then that you were the one_  
_You see how she is so deep in love_  
_I know that she loves me cause it's obvious_  
_I know that she loves me cause it's me she trust_  
_I'm so happy, so happy that your in my life_  
_and baby now that your apart of me_  
_you've showed me_  
_showed me the true meaning of love_

_and I know she loves me_

"You look nervous," Jane laughed.

"I am."

"Why?"

"You know how you plan something. You think about it. You know what you want to say. You go over it in your mind…and then you get to the moment and everything goes blank."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jane asked nervously.

"No," Maura smiled. "Goodness no. I…"

"What is it?"

Maura slowly stood and moved to kneel in front of Jane. "I can't imagine life without you Jane Rizzoli…" Maura pulled out the small box.

**FLASH**

_I know that she loves me cause she told me so_  
_I know that she loves me cause her feelings show_  
_When she stares at me you sees he cares for me_  
_You see how she is so deep in love_  
_I know that she loves me cause it's obvious_  
_I know that she loves me cause it's me she trust_  
_and she's missing me if she's not kissing me_  
_and when she looks at me her brown eyes tell it so…_

"I do," Jane smiled. Her hands were sweating a storm.

"And do you Maura take Jane Clementine Rizzoli as your life time partner. Through all times; Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and keep her safe?"

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "I do."


End file.
